


Training

by mieraspeller



Series: werewolf summer [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieraspeller/pseuds/mieraspeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Derek keeps his car so clean, when living in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

_Training at 7 tonight._

They all show up, Erica and Boyd together, and Jackson with Isaac and Scott in tow exactly at seven. When they get there, Derek is sitting on the porch of his house with a couple of buckets and the hose out.

“I had plans tonight,” Scott says immediately, looking up from his phone. 

“We train every Tuesday. Plan around it,” Derek returns, throwing a sponge at him.

"What are we working on?" asks Boyd.

“And don’t say fostering teamwork again, because that was a bad excuse _last_ Tuesday,” Erica adds, then has to duck out of the way of another sponge. 

“You do need to learn to work together. And _get along_.”

“Ugh, can we just get this over with? Some of us have social lives,” Jackson says, pulling off his jacket and tossing it onto the porch. “So, what, tracking again?”

"Yeah, please tell me it will be better than throwing us around the woods all night," Scott says, squishing the sponge absently.

Derek smirks and nods at his car. "Wash it."

The five betas stared at him. "Are you kidding me?" Erica finally bursts out. "I'm not washing your car in these clothes!"

“I told you to dress for training,” Derek shrugs. "Get to it." He nods at the supplies on the porch, then cocks his head at the road. The rest of the betas look up as well, and a few minutes later Stiles’ Jeep pulls up. 

“Ready?”

"Hey, how come I can't invite Lydia or Danny if Stiles is going to be here?" Jackson demands.

“Stiles is training with us?” Scott asks incredulously. “He’s never-”

Derek jogs over to the Jeep and gets in, and they drive off. The Jeep is far enough away that none of them can hear before Jackson says, “What the fuck just happened?”

 

 _were done_ , Isaac texts Derek, about an hour later. They’re all sopping wet, and Peter had come out to yell at them twice, but the Camaro is sparkling. Erica is spraying Jackson and Scott with the hose as they scuffle around the clearing, while Boyd keeps them from getting too close to their hard work.

“What’s he saying?” Boyd calls over, when he sees Isaac’s dumbfounded expression. Isaac walks over and holds out the phone wordlessly. 

_Wax it._

“Are you kidding me?”

Scott releases Jackson from a headlock and grabs the phone. "What the hell," he says, firing back, _ths is nt trng u jerk._

They wait another moment, groaning when they get the response. 

_Wax on, wax off._


End file.
